


Home

by aritomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oikawa Tooru in Love, POV Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritomi/pseuds/aritomi
Summary: Even the free-spirited needs a home to call his own.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a long time since I last wrote, so I've decided to start the year with a fic for my favorite couple to inspire me, perhaps? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short work!

Ten years.

For ten years, he's been on the road, on the skies, on the waters, exploring the beauty and darkness of the world.

He has met, got involved with people from different origins with different characters.

He's been continuously growing, evolving, showing the world the fruits of his labor.

He's on a roll, and there is no stopping him.

He's like a ship sailing through the vast waters.

Like a plane soaring through the endless skies.

Like a train running on infinite tracks.

There is no destination.

It seems there's no end to this journey and the past few days, he found himself wishing to see the finish line—the shore, the runway, the platform.

He keeps going off-track; his engines are getting exhausted, and he doesn't know where to go anymore.

Still, he keeps moving. He throws his inhibitions away, and lets his heart lead him to where he's supposed to be.

Now, he's back in his hometown for the New Year. He is standing in the middle of the living room, drinking wine, surrounded by his family, who has always been supportive of him. They don't see each other often, but whenever he comes back, everyone is still the same.

This time, something has changed. Here, in the center of it all, is another man with him.

The only man who constantly keeps him on his toes, so he does the same thing to him.

The only man he's ever introduced to his family, and the charming bastard immediately captured their hearts, just like how he swept him off his feet so easily.

Change is the only constant in their relationship, in a good way. Because in every situation, they bring out the best in each other.

Once again, his boyfriend does something that catches him off-guard. As everyone around them greets each other with a happy new year, this man, this crazy man, is down on one knee, showing him the most beautiful ring he has ever seen.

They say he is the craziest person they've met. But they clearly haven't yet met Kuroo Tetsurou, the love of his life.

The man who has a stupid, wild hair that never seems to calm down and yet all he wants is to run his fingers through it.

The man who has an equally sharp tongue, and yet he wants it down his throat.

The man who has eyes so clear that it can see through his soul, and yet he doesn't mind being vulnerable around him.

The man who gives hugs and kisses so warm that it makes him melt on his body, and yet he just lets it happen because, yes, _this_ is what he has been searching for.

In this man's arms, there is no shore, runway, or platform. However, this is his destination; this is where he feels the safest, the happiest. This is where he is supposed to be.

This is home.

 _He_ is home.

"Will you marry me, Tooru?"

His breath hitches, his chest feeling full and satisfied. He kneels down to his level and holds his hands, staring, drowning in the depth of the most beautiful golden orbs in the world.

"Yes, Tetsu-chan. Of course."

He has never doubted any of his choices, but this one, he's never been more sure about anything in his life. He wants to spend the rest of his life with this man.

They hold each other tight, never letting go. They both have become more determined in pursuing their goals, he thinks as he admires the shining silver band on his finger, the cheers from around them becoming a blur to him.

Starting now, they are not alone. They will continue to move, grow and explore together, while staying at home in the arms of each other.

He will keep moving forward in another direction, perhaps, for another ten years, or even more, as long as he is with Tetsurou.

In the end, there's still no stopping him. _Them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
